Dark Rift
by x.Bloodluster.x
Summary: Alucier is nearly destroyed when she enters the world Nosgoth will she be-able to discover her secret ? please read and review. Do you think i should raise the rating?
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own lok

note: please write reviews

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one**

Sweating. Twisting. Turning.

_"Mother no! Stay! Don't leave me."Alucier looked into her mother's disfigured eyes, tears of blood streamed down, screams of despair were crammed into her head as she clasped her mother's hand, her nails ripped off the remaining skin._

Sweating. Twisting. Turning.

_Whispers of darkness shroud her as she finally let go of her rotten mother, crying she fell into a black void of evil, hurtling down she closed her eyes and waited for the end of her nightmarish hell._

Sweating. Twisting. Turning. Nothing.

She awoke wailing, tears of sorrow streamed down her face as she thrashed her arms wanting to rid of the demons that haunted her sleep.

A few hours passed and her sanity returned, blood slowly seeped out of the wounds what she inflicted upon herself,still weeping she crept out of her bed,flinching at anything that caught her eye.

The shadows shifted around her as she moved toward the lamp,a few seconds passed as she fumbled for the switch.

Finally her finger pressed against the button and the light illuminated the room around her.

A strange purple glow emitted from the center of the room transfixing Alucier.

Her eyes widened as the purple void grew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it please review


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer. i do not own lok

note. please R R

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

As the void grew her heart sank, what other demon had come to haunt her now?

As eyes locked on to the mysterious void, she slowly backed up against the wall cowering like a beaten dog, slunk to the hard wooden floor.

The void pulsed defiantly as it enticed Alucier to step forward and give in, but she just sat there looking curiously into its dark heart.

Moments passed, Alucier was drifting in and out of consciousness as the void strained her life, the pain forced her to scream as the madness of this was truly real.

Her pulse quickened, she tossed her head in several directions as if she was having an epileptic fit, though really it was the force of the void tearing at her soul plucking at the final strands that were left.

Her thoughts mangled with pain and anger _'why does this have to be me!'_ she thought as she managed to look back up and reclaim her impaired vision.

To her horror the room twisted uncontrollably, a feeling of nausea and vertigo combined in the bottom of her stomach, the room she formerly knew was now a twisted landscape of wilted beauty, darkness shrouded her sight as she tried to stand but gravity took over her body sending her back down on to the floor.

Her eyes fluttered before she sank into the floor boards, which were now tearing apart with unimaginable force.

The room now faded, Alucier was still in her coma as the spiral void took her, though she still could feel sadness and anger pulse through her veins.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's a bit short school revision in the way, but next chapter will be longer please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own LOK

Note: i'm not to keen on this chapter might write it again R R please

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

Alucier awoken to the sound of shouts and cries, the rain poured over her skin washing away the hardened blood, revealing deep cuts and bruises.

As she opened her bloodshot eyes a young woman bent beside her, Alucier could not see her features fully, though her eyes were darkened as though she had been hit, her face looked worn out.She was wearing a long cloaked dress which had several rips and blood had been stained in various places.

Without warning the woman picked her up and lead her into a shack hidden by trees and over grown weeds, moaning Alucier cried out, her body was weak and tired.

"Shut up!"The woman warned violently whilst caring to the other sick and wounded."You don't want the vampires to find us, do you now, silly child."She had a slight sarcastic tone in the way she said it.

"Where the hell am i, please tell me, who are you!"pleaded Alucier, the unknown woman turned around facing her, the light shined upon her face,a deluded high pitched laugh escaped the corners of her mouth.

"What is wrong with you child?"She joked but her expression soon turned wicked."What did i just say before there, hmm, look over there."

Alucier focused her gaze towards the corner of the room, there was a lacerated man, or female as the face had been torn off, she looked away in horror.

"What have you done!"Alucier shouted forcing her tears back.

"What do you mean child, he deserved it, i've always contained a dislike to him, that filthy beast tried to hurt me, maybe even kill me, now we don't want that, do we now?"She broke out in another sinister laugh.

Others around her grinned baring sharp canines, Alucier backed up, feeling scared and confused, her senses mixed up with her mind.

"What are you?"Alucier asked, her fear leaving her heart.

"Am i actually hearing this, _what am i,_ do you know anything."The woman walked towards a wounded soldier and poured him a goblet of thick red liquid.

"Thank you Sarina."The wounded soldier had a deep, strong voice, Alucier watched with curiosity as he drank the liquid, shortly after his wounds had healed and was slowly putting his amour back on.

'_Miraculous' _thought Alucier as he went back out into the bloodied village.

"We, we are vampires, high born and you, you are a filthy scum human."She gave Alucier an evil glance, eyes glowing blood red."It would be a shame to ruin that pretty face, after all i could kill you on the spot and no-one would care or know."Sarina brought her face up to Alucier's glaring at her with a knife in one hand and a scalpel in another.

Just then the door opened, saving Alucier from a gruesome death.

Sarine turned her head and spat."Oh what now, can't you see i'm busy."Just then a strong looking male walked through the door, Sarine's face turned a sickly looking pale"Sorry my-lord i...i..i thought.

"It doesn't matter what you thought, watch what you say remember last time." He gave Sarine a smirk then noticed Alucier. "And who do you have there?"

"Oh, that, that's just the village whore."Returning her look at Alucier

Alucier felt a spurt of anger shoot up her spine, _'How dare she'._

"What do you mean the village whore, if anyone was the whore it would be you, you stupid skank."Alucier could not hold that and it earned her a smack across the face.

"Calm down Sarine, do not damage these humans, they will be valuable." '_The male must be their leader'_Alucier thought whilst looking up at the features of his face though as she did his eye caught hers, with that she looked away her face burning with embarrassment '_ohh my god, he looked at me...what do you mean, you might die...well let me have a bit fun' _she argued with herself till the lord broke her thoughts.

"You, girl what is your name?"He asked

"A...Aluc..Alucier."She spluttered trying to not blush.

Sarine rolled her eyes _'i guess thats another spell he has cast upon another weary girl' _

"Come, make haste."He reached down his hand and grabbed Alucier by her collar."Sarine tell my clan we have won the battle and that there will be a celebration tomorrow."

"Ow?"Alucier splurted, his claw ripped part of her shirt as he forced her up.

"What was that, do not speak until spoken to, woman!"The lord shouted at her, giving her a fright.

"I'm sorry."She mumbled her face glowing red with embarrasment.

Sarine interrupted, correcting Alucier "I think you should say, I'm sorry_,** my Lord**,_ and remeber that."

The lord looked at Sarine in an approving way.

"Yes you shall address me as Lord, or Lord Raziel, come now, you don't want to know what happened to the last time waster."He ordered as let go of her coller and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Yes, yes my..my Lord."Alucier replied as _her 'lord'_ led her out of the shack.

Sarine looked at them, an amused look had been placed on her face, slowly she turned away and spoke to her cohort "Nathanial, doesn't she look like someone familiar?"

Nathanial faced her"Couldn't say, but i think she may a thing for the lord."

"Yes well doesn't every woman who looks upon him, and anyway what makes you think she does after that bollocking!"She spat with a jealous tone."Anyway lets go tell the clan of the news."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: i might change it but can you review me and tell me what you think

p.s. there is going to be lots of gore in later chapters. maybe if you like gore. )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own LOK

Note: please r r

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Death hazed upon the night sky, the massacred village now lay in ruins as the vampires plagued the houses, faint sounds of chains were heard as humans passed by, they were shackled by their ankles and wrists, vampires soon followed them, taunting them by throwing dead human flesh off their backs.

Alucier was transfixed, this was barbaric and in-humane.

Whispers were also heard, female whispers, she felt her back crawl, _'were they talking about her'_, quickly she glanced to the side, noticing two female vampires staring at Lord Raziel, he noticed this and nudged his head indicating them to come over, the females looked at each other, obviously excited, they moved close to him.

Lord Raziel let go of Alucier and called to one of the other vampires "Marielle, take this girl to Asmara at the slave quarters, i shall have my hands full."He looked down at the females and smirked.

"Yes my Lord."Marielle replied showing disgust in Alucier, she had short, black cropped hair and wore tight fitted leather pants and a tight red top with a curious symbol printed on the chest.

A few hours passed, the rain faintly poured down, some vampires hid under shelter whilst others continued pushing humans ahead.

They finally stopped walking when they reached a a sturdy looking steel gate, a few guards were standing behind the gate and one was holding a lever of some sort.

"State your name, rank and presence."One of the guards shouted.

"Marielle, first lieutenant of Lord Raziel, now i command you to open the gates."Marielle ordered.

"State your presence, _first_."Shouted the guard again, Marielle growled under her breath.

"Lord Raziel has sent me with some slaves, now open the gate or you shall be die again, this time for good."She growled allot louder this time loud enough for the guard to hear.

"Yes, _my lady_."The vampire had shown clear distaste in Marielle, Alucier thought about vampires for a brief second before she was pushed ahead again.

This place was beautifully designed, glorious statues of demons, gargoyles and dragons were placed on top a huge mansion, some people carrying baskets made their way into doors, '_slaves'_ thought Alucier as she stared at her surroundings, few of the slaves stopped and looked at her before continuing with their work.

"This way, you girl, come i will show you to slave quarters and you will wait there until Lord Raziel comes back, OK."Marielle pointed at her.

"He's probably already came."Alucier muttered under her breath, luckily Marielle did not hear her."Yes my lady."

"This way, don't be slow or other vampires will mistake you as a meal."

Alucier followed Marielle through the main door, the room was very well furnished, wooden panels layered on the wall and portraits hung upon the wall, there was a few stained glass windows, thick black curtains were hung to block sunlight out.

They turned a corner and walked down some marble stairs and reached an oak door, it was carved with the same symbol on Marielle's shirt, but underneath, it had carved letters spelling out 'Slave Quarters'.

Before Marielle knocked on the door, she had a quiet word with Alucier "Girl, treat this woman like you would with your mother, trust me she will be the only thing next to a mother."Alucier gulped, her mother disappeared long ago, and was presumed dead.

Marielle knocked loudly on the door, the door opened quickly and there appeared a frail looking old woman wearing a red dress with a black shoal."Yes my lady Marielle."her voice was shaky.

"Lord Raziel, has asked me to give you this child, though i do not know the reason, but keep her here until the Lord comes back."Marielle asked showing light affection for the old woman.

"Of course, what is her name?"Spoke the old woman who was inspecting Alucier.

"I have not asked, girl what is your name?"Marielle looked back at Alucier who was fidgeting with her worn out clothes as the old woman checked her hair for anything uncommon.

"My name is Alucier."She replied, irritated by all of the questions and orders '_when can i ask questions' _she thought as the old woman pulled her close.

"Come Alucier, i shall fix a meal up for you, oh i nearly forgot my name is Asmara, i shall be looking after you and the other slave girls."Asmara kindly urged her into the quarters.

The room looked homely, the fire flickered emitting a warm glow, pictures of landscapes and mountains were hung upon the walnut walls, a patterned rug was placed on the tiled floor, black swirls and silver embroidery made the rug look rich but at the same time it had a kind of evil feeling to it.

"Slave girls are there any boys?"Alucier curiously asked glancing around the room.

"Yes there is but Lord Raziel likes the girls better, he says they do more work."Asmara replied a hint of uncertainty left her mouth, though Alucier knew the real reason why her '_Lord' _likes the girls better, even though she had only met him a brief moment, his actions provided her with the first impression.

"We will have to get you mended up those wounds look quite deep and you'll need some more clothes for when the Lord comes back."Asmara brought out some bandages, Alucier looked down at her arm, there was only two deep cuts and the rest were small scratches.

"My lady Asmara, what shall i wear, i mean these are the only clothes i have."

"Don't worry child i shall get some slaves to fit you with a dress."

Alucier looked around, an old crinkled map hung upon a wall, she looked at it, intrigued she stood up and walked over to it, it was clearly old but what age this meant to be, was unknown to Alucier.

Though the map was old the text was clear enough to read.

She brought her finger up and traced the word Nosgoth,'_Nosgoth, where is that.'_ she wondered as Nosgoth was not a part of Europe or any other nation on Earth, then she traced other words of towns and cities.

"Please do not touch the map, it is old and much treasured among the vampires , it shows how much of Nosgoth they conquered, i got it given off the Lord, as i am head slave woman."Asmara croaked and brought a glass of clear liquid up to her mouth and drank it.

"But why did he give it to you when it is treasured among the vampires?"Alucier asked confused.

"Dear child do you always ask questions, anyway it is to remind us humans, of how powerful they are."A moment of silence passed."You should stop asking questions so much, you can't do that to the vampires, especially if Lord Raziel calls upon you."Asmara warned.

"Yes my lady Asmara."She sighed, '_why would Lord Raziel call me' _she thought as her sight traveled back to the map.

"You look familiar, i couldn't help notice but i can't place my finger on it."

"Ahh well my mother died, well pressumed dead long ago."Alucier corrected, she had grown used to talking about her mother, the police took several interviews with her and suspected her father of kidnap and murder.

"i'm sorry for your loss, lets get you some new clothes i'll just go call for the ma-"

A creak at the door interupted Asmara, a young girl walked in the room, probably a couple of years older than Alucier, her face looked older than her body as though she had grown up to fast.

"i'm sorry Asmara but Lord Raziel is back and is holding a party tommorow for his win against the town and wants all young maids in the main hall within two hours."The girl said it so fast that she was out of breath.

"Ok, take Alucier to Rhoda, she needs clothes quick."Asmara commanded, though she did still have that softness in her voice.

"Yes Asmara."The girl quickly took hold of Alucier and ran towards the door.

"Oh and Luciel, look after her, she is new."

Luciel grinned at Asmara and pulled Alucier out of the room.

"Nice to meet you Alucier my name is Luciel."She greeted whilst running through the corridors still holding Alucier.

"You too Luciel."Alucier laughed.

They both ran through the corridors, smiling Alucier glanced at several slave girls rushing through doors and some were gossiping in different groups.

They stopped at another wooden door this time it was decorated differently, Luciel knocked and opened the door, she grabbed hold of Alucier's wrist and urged her in.

This room was mostly marble, mirrors were placed on several walls, and a closet connected to the room, handsome portraits of Lord Raziel were placed next to some of the mirrors, his golden eyes watching every move, Alucier felt her spine tingle, Luciel distrupted her gaze.

"Maid Rhoda, are you there i have a new girl that needs fitted with a dress."Luciel shouted then turned to Alucier."Rhoda is the jealous type, she has a fancy for Lord Raziel, any girl she sees with him, she imediately has a deep hatred for them."Luciel looked back then spoke again much more quietly."Watch her very closely."Alucier was about to say something back when Rhoda distrupted her.

"Ahh Luciel how nice to see you, and this new girl, what is her name?"Rhoda stepped out from the closed, Luciel turned quickly, Rhoda had long black curly hair, bright red lipstick and dark brown eyeshadow, hiding her true features.

"Alucier."Luciel replied, stopping Alucier from answering.

"What a lovely name."She spoke, a sarcastic hint was detected in her voice."Well, take her through the closet and pick her dress, i shall fit it on her."

"Yes my lady."She tightly squeezed Alucier's hand and guided her through the room avoiding Rhoda, once they entered the closet Luciel shut the door and sighed out in relief."I don't like her at all."

"I gathered."Alucier replied and looked at the various dresses lined up on the racks.

"What size are you?"Luciel asked pulling out different dresses.

"I don't know."

"Well, i'll size you up come on."Luciel spoke and pulled Alucier over to the back where there were different measuring tapes hanging down beside a dusty mirror.

About an hour passed as Alucier choose her dress and had it fitted on by Rhoda, for a moment all her worries and fears left her as she stared into one of the mirrors standing close, she brushed her hair away from her dark green eyes and stared in awe at her apperance, for one she looked different, her thoughts told her she looked beautiful but she ignored them.

Her dress was charcoal black and blood red satin which complimented her red hair, it hung low at the chest area, the corset which she had already took a dislike to, formed her features making her look like a woman and not a little child.

"Alucier, it's time to go, come on we will be late."Luciel shouted, echoing from the background as she put her dress on."The Lord will be waiting."

"Coming."Alucier shouted back, before she left the room she took one last glance at her reflection.

* * *

note: edited wooooooo (oO) 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i do not own lok : ( but i am planning to work for eidos Cunningly maps out a plan muahahahaha

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

_Flashback_

* * *

_'The candles flickered on and off, a bloodied carcase lay strewn on the floor covered by the flesh of several disembodied demons, the body was Alucier's mother, Opal._

_She lifted her head up and screamed, images of death and demons of all shapes and sizes haunted her vision, Alucier and her father sat cowering in a corner, their gazes not leaving Opal._

_Her body though alive, had been taken over by evil spirits, from the firery pits of hell._

_Alucier glanced up at her father and cried, he told her earlier that night that her mother would not be the same woman that she knew, the kind woman who always looked after her, gave her sweets and kissed her goodnight, the woman who had been her mother was now nothing but a lonely carcase of empty emotion and hatred._

_Opal screamed and forced her self up, her eyes were soaked with tears of death and despair, gradually her corpse subsided down to the stone floor._

_Whilst she coughed up blood a thick haze of darkness shadowed the room, Alucier looked back at her father but she could not see him though she could feel his tightened grip, she tried moving towards her mother but her father would not let go, she felt hatred against him as his grip tightened even more._

_Opal's screams returned as thundering noises boomed_ _from the center of the basement, Alucier felt her heartbeat increase, she gave up on trying to escape from her fathers clutches and cried out loud.'_

* * *

"Alucier come on! we haven't got much time left the other girls will be there!"

Alucier quickly sorted her hair and ran out to meet Luciel who was standing, looking frustrated.

"How do i look?"Alucier asked feeling somewhat different and overdressed.

"Beautiful, now come on."Luciel replied and rushed Alucier through corridors until they reached huge open wooden doors.

"Listen, have you met the Lord before?"Luciel asked whilst looking through the doors.

"Yes, but that was brief."

"Well i'll put it straight, the Lord likes his women, many girls are jealous of the women who have, well, felt the warmth of his bed."Alucier looked at her strangely."So if you get picked by Lord Raziel, do not turn him down, he can be very mean when he wants to be, OK?"Alucier felt repulsed at Luciel's comment.

"What do you mean if you get picked and don't turn him down!"Alucier barked, Luciel looked at her plainly and sighed.

"Sorry but that is what our Lord does, he will pick a girl to represent him then, you know."Alucier felt a bit uncomfortable though they were both disrupted as there stood the womanizer himself, Lord Raziel.

"Ahh ladies what may you be doing standing here and not in there, do you not want the honor of me picking you to represent me?"Alucier felt her spine tingle with every word he formed, slowly he placed his claw on Alucier's hip then placed the other claw on to Lacier's shoulder, Alucier felt like moving away but she just stood there frozen."Come i shall let you have the honor of me walking you into the hall."His arrogant tone irritated Alucier, but his warmth as he pulled her in close was almost pleasing.

She quickly glanced over to Luciel, her expression told Alucier that she was enjoying every moment.

Alucier felt burning looks upon her as they entered the hall, girls her age and slightly older stared jealously at her, some turned in groups to gossip but Alucier smirked at them, feeling quite happy at her position beside her Lord, she took a few glances around the room and gasped, the gothic architecture was beautifully crafted, stone arches held the cieling and stonepillars stood by stained glass windows.

"So, girl do you like my mansion then?"Lord Raziel asked watching Alucier, breaking her stares.

"Yes, it is wonderful my Lord."Alucier replied looking up at him, Luciel sniggered silently under her breath, his grip tightened against her hip as they walked down some stairs, Alucier now felt unsure of him but she took Luciel's advice and didn't complain.

"I remember you, the girl in the shack, Alice isn't it?"Alucier shook her head.

"No my Lord, it's Alucier."Luciel accidently laughed out, Lord Raziel looked at her angrily.

"What do find funny, Luciel, you know what i can do."He barked warningly and let her go, Alucier looked up in disbelief, other girls close by who heard looked to and sniggered, Luciel looked down.

"I'm sorry my Lord, i won't do it ever again."She pleaded, Lord Raziel laughed at her, followed by the vampires that were with him, in a short second he took his free hand and grabbed Luciel by the neck bringing her face up to his, she cried out in pain as his claw tightened.

"Make sure you don't do it again, or you will be pleading to death himself."Alucier closed her eyes in shock as he let go of Luciel again, _'how could he change in a split second'_.

The whole hall turned silent, soon after, the Lord broke the silence."Line up at once, or all of you shall end up in the dungeons!"His voice boomed across the hall, as soon as he said it, the girls moved into position, lining up with their friends, Luciel however ran out of the hall crying.

"You too."She nodded her head and ran to the end of the line, still shocked at his reaction towards Luciel and how that easily could have been her.

"Now girls i suppose you do know why you are here?"His question was retorical so nobody answered, the girls looked up admiringly as he walked passed them, some of the girls eyed him up and some kept their sight below his waist, Alucier just looked at him straight in the face and wondered how he could just pick a girl from random and use them.

His eyes wandered on to every girl, as if he was analysing a text book, Alucier took no notice of him as he passed her, though she turned her face away, he noticed this and grabbed her by the arm.

"My dear Alucier why turn you face up at me, did i hurt your feelings when i hurt your freind?"His tone sounded arrogant and sarcastic but it did not matter to Alucier as she glared at him.

"I think i have made my decision, come girl i want a word with you."His vampire friends sniggered at Alucier and followed them out, but Lord Raziel turned to face them."A private word."

Alucier glanced at the slaves in the room, their faces were full with jelousy, some were looking down to at the floor, they seemed distraught, some of the vampires pushed them around out of the hall, some female vampires teased them, by pulling at their hair.

Lord Raziel tightly held Aluciers arm, making sure she wouldn't escape, they strolled through the hallways, both silent, vampires and humans alike stared at them, mostly at Lord Raziel but this made Alucier feel paranoid, she wanted to say something but his grip tightened even more when her mouth slightly opened, she winced as his claws pricked her bare arm, he glanced down as her arm started to bleed a little though he did not say anything to her, they reached another door, this time it had several locks on and the strange symbol that appeared almost everywhere was carved in metal.

He unlocked the door with his claw and entered the room pulling Alucier in behind, Alucier looked around, the first thing she noticed was suprisingly his bed, it had lavish sheets of red silk, lined with a black material, the mohogany woodwork twisted like a spiraling tree into a kingsized four poster bed, her sights then traveled to the back wall where a portrait of him standing, looking proud, in the portrait it had him wearing armour, it consisted of metal gauntlets, iron boots, a cape hanging down his right arm and black leather pants though she could not help notice that he was bare chested, his muscles spread out in the most fasinating way.

"Sit down."He pointed over to the bed, Alucier felt unsure but done as he said, she looked at him as he slowly took his black top off, she was scared at what he might do to her though she just stared as he threw his shirt on the floor showing his bare white muscles, she quickly looked down to the floor as he turned round to face her.

"Lye down."He ordered, so she lifted her legs on top of the bed and lay her head on the pillow, her emotions mixed with fear and anger, slowly he strolled across the room, his eyes not moving from Alucier.

Alucier's heart beat quickened with every step he made untill he briefly stopped at the foot of the bed but then he climbed up on the bed, Alucier could feel the materess sink beneath her, as his weight pressed down.

"Don't be afraid, i won't do anything, yet."He teased lifting her dress up and stroking her leg until he reached her thigh."But understand this, you are mine and mine alone."He bent down and kissed her lips softly but then his tounge found it's way into her mouth and he pressed down hard, he grabbed her hands and put them around his shoulders.

Alucier lay motionless as her Lord kissed her as she was to afraid he might do something to her, though a strange part of her liked it.

He took his tounge out of her mouth and smirked."You know, i feel as if i've seen you somewhere before."

Alucier breathed in heavily."No my Lord, you must be mistaken for somebody else."They made eye contact for a short while, she took the opportunity to comment."Anyway my Lord, you probably have seen loads of women."

He laughed at her and sighed."Well it's not easy being the heir to the throne of Nosgoth."

She stayed silent as she remembered how quick he could turn.

"Come Alucier, i have something for you, unless you are still trying to catch your breath."Alucier just looked at him, as he brushed passed her and climbed off the bed, she then followed him.

"For the party i want you to represent me and my clan, my brothers will be expecting a beautiful young lady there."He continued walking towards his wardrobe, Alucier followed him.

"I want you to wear this."He brought out a beautiful dress fit for a queen, it's gothic design intrigued Alucier, she walked up to Lord Raziel and touched the dress with her fingertips."I got it expecialy made with the finest materials in nosgoth."

"What if it doesn't fit?"Alucier asked.

"I told them exactly what type of girl i was looking for, just incase it doesn't fit, try it on."

Alucier thought to herself _'wait a minute he wants me to get changed infront of him doesn't he'_

"Infront of you my Lord?"

"Why did you want to?"He teased."No behind me, i'll simply turn my back"

Alucier grumbled under her breath, before nodding her head and picking the dress up, what she didn't know was that her Lord could see her, as he was drinking out of a mirrored goblet.

He watched her undress, focusing on her pale skin and her curves, all in the right places, he wanted her badly now.

Alucier finaly squirmed into the dress, barely remembering how to put them on, Lord Raziel held his laughter in as he was still lookng at her reflection through the goblet.

"My Lord i am finished how do i look?"

He put the goblet down and turned around."You look delicious."Aluciers face went red, she was not used to compliments.

He moved close to her and put his hands on her hips."I can't wait for tommorow night, can you?"He asked, choosing the answer for her.

"No my Lord."

"I can barely restrain myself now."He spoke and moved his arms to around her shoulders moving her, untill they reached a wall.

Alucier's temperature rose again as he bent his head down to her neck.

"My Lord."She muttered as he kissed her neck, his breath was hot against her bare neck, she felt his fangs brush against her, she clenched her eyes shut hoping that he wouldn't bite her.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted them, and in walked a messanger, Lord Raziel turned and growled.

"Can't you see i'm busy!"He shouted, letting go of Alucier then walking over to the boy, without a thought he had him pinned against the wall, fangs baring."This better be important!"

"I'm sorry Lord Raziel, please don't kill me."The boy sobbed.

"Tell me what you know and i'll think about it!"Alucier stared, once again shocked, the boy was about ten years old and pleading for his life.

"It's just a message from your brother, Lord Turel, he says he will be there at your party, and this time he shall have a better looking woman than you."

Lord Raziel laughed and let the boy go."He'll always lose to me."The boy just cowered against the wall."Next time knock but don't open."

"Yes my Lord."The boy ran as fast as he could out of the room, Lord Raziel shut the door and walked back over to Alucier.

"Now where were we?"He walked back over to her and brushed her face with his claw.

* * *

Note: wooo i have to show my friend the spell checker didn't work so there might be some spelling mistakes.

update:i added the part where Raziel is watching her for my freind mail a g


	6. Chapter 6

****

Discliamer: i don't own LOK

**

* * *

****Chapter 6**

"My Lord, you were about to bite me."Alucier retorted, Lord Raziel smirked at her.

"Now why would i do that, you are too important to me."His voice sounded reassuring though Alucier did not know whether to trust him."What made you think i would do that."She looked away.

"I'm sorry my Lord, it's just i felt your fangs against my neck"

"Well you should think about what you say, vampires have feelings to you know, even if we do slaughter a few useless humans."

"Of course, my Lord."She muttered, irritated at the fact he remarked about humans so dryly even though he throws them in to bed with him.

"Take that dress off, i don't want it to ruin, under any circumstances."

Alucier nodded her head and mumbled something under her breath, she did not know whether he was going to watch this time, but she did not protest, after all, she had just asked if he wanted her to do_ 'something'_ for him, she started to un-tie the lace on her dress, Lord Raziel watched her, lust beamed in his golden eyes, she was uncomfortable with him watching, though she would have to get used to it.

"I will be leaving soon, i have a meeting with my clan."When ever he spoke her name it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Yes my Lord."Alucier kept on taking off her dress, slowly, but of course it made her Lord want her more.

"Alucier, are you teasing?"Alucier looked up and forced a smile.

"No my Lord, it's just i find it hard to take off dresses."

"I could help, i know the quickest way to take them off."

_'I bet he does'_ she thought before shaking her head."I will cope, my Lord."

"OK then if you know best."He grumbled."Don't worry, you'll need your rest for tomorrow night, sleep in my bed."

"Yes my Lord."

"I will join you soon, i must go or i will be late."He kissed her again, lightly this time, her cheeks flushed as his kiss deepened, bringing affection first and not his lust, a few short seconds passed and they stopped kissing, Lord Raziel looked at her."Now, i must go."

"Bye my Lord."She smiled at him as he walked towards the door.

"Bye, Alucier."He closed the door on himself and smirked."Butter her up, then I'll get what i want."

Alucier finished getting undressed, she walked over to the bed and yawned, up close it looked soft and warm, she pulled the covers back and lay inside then sunk into the mattress, she closed her eyes and slowly fell into her mysterious dream realm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mother!"Alucier screamed at the top of her voice, the basement had been destroyed, her father held on to her tight, "Mother!"She screamed again only for her father to put his hand across her mouth._

_"Now listen!"Her father's voice echoed inside of her empty head, she took no notice and screamed again."Listen now!"Alucier quietened down, her father cried with her, she had never seen him so distraught."Alucier, you must listen, your mother is dead, you must say that, people will wonder."Alucier pulled her father's hand off her mouth and crawled to the center of the basement._

_"She is not dead no, no i will not believe it."_

_"Alucier, you must believe me, before you were conceived, your mother told me about her curse, i had to tell you at the right time."He pleaded._

_"The right time, last night was not the right time, years ago would have been the right time!"Her blood boiled as her anger peaked._

_"You wouldn't have understood, the curse played your mother like a game of cards, betting whether to deal and end her life or up the stakes and make her suffer even longer."_

_"Yes, well it was a deal then wasn't it, all these secrets and lies, why didn't you tell me?!"_

_"Because, i couldn't."_

_"You couldn't, typical, like you didn't tell mother about your gambling."Alucier's father looked down a guilty expression had been placed on his face."And what about this curse, you never told me about a curse."_

_"I'm sorry Alucier, please don't lose yourself in anger or sorrow, the curse will only corrupt you even more"_

_"What do you mean the curse will corrupt me__ more?"His face sunk even lower._

_"I'm sorry i didn't tell you, but, but the curse passes down through blood." _

_"What, so i have the curse?"Her expression twisted like her voice, she started to move away._

_"Alucier, please, Alucier don't leave, when your mother conceived you, a fraction of the curse passed over, but it grows, and then it destroys you"He wiped his eyes with the back of his bloodied sleeve, Alucier just looked at him, hate brewed in her eyes as she dug her nails into her dirty skin._

_"Why, why me, why me, why me, why me, why m-?"_

_"Alucier, stop that now!"He demanded moving his weak body over to Alucier, she just sat there, blood oozing out of her fragile skin."Stop!"His calls were ignored by Alucier, she looked at the wall behind him, not loosing sight._

_"Go away!"She warned, not feeling the pain of her exposed flesh._

_"No, Alucier we will get through this, you and i, we shall devise a plan both of us"_

_"How, how is it possible, Mother is gone?"She would not believe him._

_"Even if it means me getting locked up, you will be safe, you are my daughter, i shall put your life before my own."_

_"Then that will mean, i will be alone."_

_"No, you shall have mine and your mother's love, in your heart, we will get through this, trust me, we will."Her father moved over and helped her to stand up._

_"But, but what about the curse, what shall happ-?"Alucier heard heavy footsteps overhead, stumbling towards the basement door, her father's grip tightened, she looked back at her father and screamed, his face started to twist and burn, the burning turned into melting as his skin dripped down on to the stone floor, his skinless face bubbled, his flesh twisted, his bone cracked, she could not recognize her father, she tried to pull away but his grip pierced her flesh, she screamed even louder as his eyes started to bulge out of his bleeding sockets._

_"Alucier"whispers of utter chaos entered her distraught mind, she tried to ignore them but they were persistent."Alucier, we will get you, you can not hide from us."_

_"No, get away, i will not listen, you are no more than a child's nightmare."She eventually pulled her self away from her fathers clutches then she crawled over to a corner and watched his dilapidated body fall down on to the floor, by now the voices grew stronger and the basement door began to open, Alucier shut her eyes and cried silently._

_"Alucier."She kept her head low, as heavy footsteps entered the basement."Alucier." The footsteps grew louder and heavier."Alucier."They toyed with her sanity._

_"Leave me alone, please tell me, what have i done?!"She screeched looking back up at her blurred surroundings, she gasped as a strange figure moved into the room, it's features were obscene, angelic to the devil of war and demonic to the angel of peace._

_"Alucier"It spoke, sending a glow of flames around it's body, scorching it's own flesh, it moved it's head around until it saw Alucier."You"She wanted to die at that moment."Your blood will-"It could not complete it's words, everything stopped, Alucier gasped, life stopped dead in it's tracks, not even air moved, not even towards Alucier's lungs, she coughed loosing the air that she took for granted every waking day of her life, she began to loose her sight, then started to loose control of her muscles, then nerves, then consciousness._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry if this chapter is bad, my cat may have to get put down :( ...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i do not own Legacy of Kain, or eidos :(

Note: My cat lives : )

One of my friends came up to me and said, wow you have a twisted mind, i replied by saying, well i am only a demented 14 year old...

Please R andR i like reviews : )

**Chapter 7**

Visions of death haunted her sleep, for this was a nightmare and none other caused by the heartache of the curse, Alucier turned in her deadly sleep, twisting in feral anger, crying in treacherous fear that one day, one day she will never be able to leave her nightmare and to see the visions of her family dying over and over, repeating in her mind like a never ending pool of tears, tears in which life itself would have no matter, no love for the heart to be used, leaving the frail bodies of the damned floating in the pool of tears, one to fade but to be replaced by two more, leaving the world empty, for all of the demons to create destruction, where the angels would fall out from heaven and perish in the fiery land, but how is there a heaven if so many people die with a sin burned in their backs, Alucier cried, her tears soaked the bed, why is there a hell when god is supposed to forgive each person and to let them cross the gates of heaven, these questions plagued Alucier's mind every time she closed her eyes and fell into her nightmare land, her eyes started to flutter, letting her leave her nightmare, but to enter another, no she was in a new land, a land where she would not be asked questions about her past however part of her soul wanted to go back home, but the other part wanted to stay and get to know this vampire, to see if he knew anything about the curse.

Alucier moaned as her memories started to flood back, her eyes opened to the darkened room, her ears opened to the sound of drunken laughter, slowly she sat up, the icy air touched her bare skin, though her vision was blurred she could tell she was not alone, she could hear fumbling noises in the back of the room, she looked at the place where the noises were and focused her gaze, slowly her vision returned.

"Hello."She yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, the noises stopped, a cold silence covered the room, only the remaining laughs were heard outside of the door."Is anyone there?"Alucier snapped up when she heard a clear laugh followed by a hushing noise."I said hello."Not gaining an answer she decided to give up and get dressed."Tards."

She picked up the dress Asmara gave her and put it on, finding it easier this time, slowly she walked over to the door and tried to open it, locked, '_damn this is like resident evil with vampires'_ she thought as she pulled against the door handle, still no results, she walked over to the desk and moved some parchment around when she found a scroll with strange glyphs written all over, deciding that these would have no use at all she put the parchment down to find a small key wrapped around a thin piece of string.

"I hope this is it."Speaking to herself she walked back over to the door and inserted the key, with a click the door unlocked,"Bulls eye."finally she could have a look around, she left the room cautiously not wanting to be found out by another vampire.

------------------

The closet door slowly opened revealing a half naked woman, wearing nothing but a revealing tight leather skirt, and the other person, well who could have guessed, Lord Raziel, their arms were wrapped around together tightly, laughing the woman wrapped her legs around him as he led her over to the bed, she caressed his body as he slowly brought them down, he looked at her for a moment before kissing her, she kissed him back, leading his claw to her thigh.

"What about the girl?"The woman asked pulling back from his kiss.

"The girl has no concern of you."He answered before throwing the covers over them.

------------------

Alucier wandered over to a group of slaves, they looked tired and weak, their face's were dull with grief, she walked over to them curious at what had made them so sad."Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking but what is the matter, why are you so sad?"

One of the boys looked at her, his eyes were baggy and his skin was greasy."Nothing Miss, we come from the massacred village, the vampires killed our parents."A small girl began to cry."You shouldn't bother with us, the vampires say we are useless and that we should be fed to the crows."They began to walk away

Alucier looked down, saddened at the vampires doings,"Wait, my parents are dead aswell."

The boy turned, a small tear trickled down his face."Was it the vampires?"

"Y...yes, it was."She lied, the boy began to walk away again, holding the small girls hand and comforting her, Alucier decided to wander around again, hoping that she would not encounter a vampire, but Asmara or Luciel, the corridors were lit with torches emitting a warm glow, Alucier walked passed various rooms, none of which she was interested in or bothered about, until she came across the main entrance, there stood the front door, Alucier was tempted to leave and run, but where would she go, she needed food and water to survive, she walked towards the door and shivered as the icy air touched her skin, slowly her hand moved closer to the handle.

"And where do you think you're going?"Alucier froze, the voice came from a woman, slowly she turned around, and recognized her, it was Sarine, the woman who tried to kill her.

"Nowhere."

"So why then must you be opening the door?"

"Just for fresh air."

"Don't be cheeky girl, or your head will be hung before dawn!"Sarine snapped, walking up to her, knife held in her hand

"Sorry."

"Sorry what?"She asked, her head inches away from Alucier's.

"Sorry _sir_."Alucier looked her in the eyes.

"What girl!"Sarine grabbed Alucier by the hair and threw her down on the floor, Alucier moaned in pain as her body bruised against the marble tiles."I have heard about you, being picked to represent the clan and Lord Raziel, even a gutter snipe would be better than _you_!"She spat, the jealousy flew through her words, Alucier sobbed out."Yes,human, you will never last beside Lord Raziel, because humans age, they wrinkle, they become ugly and old, he only likes the young ones."

"Not like you then?"Alucier mumbled, clear enough for Sarine to hear"No, you are to ugly to even stand next to our Lord, your face would make men throw up their entrails."

"Stupid girl, if i could i would slit your throat, and make your blood run dry on the steps of Nosgoth's throne."

"Why don't you then!"

"It would be easier if i fell into a lake, if i did kill you then my Lord would surely punish me."

"That knife in your hand could end my life right now..."

Sarine looked down at the knife and let it fall out of the palm of her hands, slowly it fell on to the floor, Alucier breathed in a sigh of relief."My Lord has asked me to be your guard."

"Wha-"

"Don't say a word,come with me."Sarine turned and walked away, Alucier scrambled to her feet and looked, 'W_hat was wrong with her?'_.

* * *

Note: Got my Mock SATson Monday: p so I'll try and write more, alot of revision to do. R and R pls 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own LOK

Note: EDITED

please R and R, :)

* * *

Chapter 8

Alucier trailed behind Sarine wondering where she would take her, the halls were dark and contained little life as the slaves had left to their chambers, torches crackled emitting a deep glow making the halls seem warmer, the walls were cracked with age, and cobwebs covered stone archways, these hallways were unfamiliure. Sarine ignored Alucier as they walked silently, the echos of their steps were the only noise that had occured in their short journey, even their heartbeats, or Alucier's would have been heard if it wasn't for their footsteps.

They then stopped at an oak door,"Listen girl, don't try to run away, understand."Sarine warned, before knocking, but she didn't get any answer."Sit down and wait, if you don't want to die."

Alucier slowly shuffled towards one of the benches, her foot nearly caught on one of the missplaced stone tiles, untill she sat down she sighed, and thought to herself wondering why on Earth was she brought here, in this dark land of Nosgoth.

She felt sick inside, she should have run, maybe the vampires would have forgotten about her, maybe even she would find away back to her England, then her Father would be proven innocent, and she wouldn't have to see the phycologists, and maybe...'ahh false hopes', she thought brushing her hand against the old bench, she strained her eyes as a small crystal tear fell down on her cheek, washing away her hopes of returning to England.

The whispering echos of past memories forced their way back into Alucier's mind, she cried softly, letting the tears slowly role down onto her soft cheeks, and into her mouth, the salty taste remained there as she pondered to herself, the noises made by Sarine didn't enter her ears, only a soft lullaby, made by her mothers voice was heard to her alone.

"Sweet little child don't cry..."She muttered remembering the words of the lullaby, and that whenever she was sad her mother would always sing her that, to comfort her nightmares.

"God dammit where is he?"Sarine bellowed, kicking the door with her taloned foot and interrupting Alucier's thoughts, the force made it slowly creak open, Alucier looked up to see that she walked in uncalled for,_ 'Run!'_ she thought, but no, she couldn't, her Lord would find out, so she sat there, part of her wanting to run, but a bigger part of her wanted to stay...

--

The moments passed seemed like hours, boredom had made Alucier make a 'game' where she had to count as many patterns as she saw, currently she had made 14, untill she heard a slight sound, what was it she couldn't pick out but it seemed to come from that room that Sarine entered.

Curiosity had caught the better of her, Alucier stood up and started to walk over to the door, watching her steps so that she didn't make a sound. The door was still open, but just enough to see in, she crouched down and peered in, what she could just see was her Lord, holding parchment and whispering in Sarines ear, she couldn't hear this but the reactions that were made, seemed like it was good news.

"Do you really think so?"Sarine asked as Lord Raziel pulled away from her ear, a smile had replaced the usual smirk which seemed rare in itself.

"Well of course, it must be!"He laughed, Alucier noticed the change of attitude with his own kind.

"Then what must we do?"Again she asked, his golden eyes gittered at her.

"Call my brothers!, i think this is an important circumstance, and you, you shall be with me tonight, and i'll make sure we won't have any disturbances, ecspecially by that girl."He leant over and kissed her on the lips, her face blushed making her palid skin look like a normal human tone, Alucier felt a twinge of jealousy and hatred within her gut, 'talk about public display of affection' she thought whilst walking away, before anything else happened that would make her physicaly sick.

--

It was about 15 minutes before Sarine walked back out of the room, she looked 'flustered', and her forehead was 'sweating',_ 'I wonder how could that be?'_ thought Alucier, looking up at her, as if she had remained in that spot through out the time Sarine was away.

"Come on girl!"She spat, Alucier wanted to reply saying, _'Wow is that how long it took, he must have really enjoyed it!'_, but the physical need stayed in her, she didn't need anymore trouble ecspecially with Sarine.

"Lord Raziel has requested you 'eat' with his brothers tonight."She laughed, pulling Alucier with her as they walked through some more corridors, _'it's like a maze'_ she thought, keeping her mind occupied, while Sarine, 'dragged' her through out some rooms, informing the slaves to make messages, calls, and food, Alucier pondered to herself about the fact that vampires don't need food so why are they ordering it?

"By the way i don't think Lord Raziel's brothers will like a girl dressed as a whore, well yes they would."Alucier bit her tounge and looked down at her dress, instead of covering her clevage, it had now started to move further down, she quickly pulled it up.

"Don't worry, they'll like it like that."Remarked Sarine before leading her into another room.

* * *

EDITED this whole chapter please review me to say if it's better, i think it is


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own LOK

Note: wow i haven't uploaded in ages, i nearly forgot what a disclaimer was!! please read and review, i hope i haven't went off track with the time i haven't been on fanfiction.

* * *

Vampire Lords Only...

Alucier shuddered at these words, they made the vampires seem powerful, as if they had total control over every thing and everyone, but didn't they already have that power?, What more do the vampires need?, Earth?

Alucier closed her eyes growing a slight headache, 'they seem to belittle humans', she thought and then opened her eyes to see what Sarine was doing. She stood pushing a slave girl around and shouting, she then slapped the girl across the face with her 'iron' fist which soon made a cracking noise as the vampire broke the girl's nose. The slave cried out in pain upon seeing her own blood drip down onto the floor.

The irritated Sarine then pulled her gauntlet off, revealing sharp black claws, then with a horrific blow she ripped the pretty face off of slave girl, tearing at her skin and into her flesh, heartlessly laughing at her inhumane act. A painfull death. Alucier quickly looked back at the door, tears threatened their way to the surface, she gulped hard as the tortured screams of the slave girl echoed through the hall, other slave girls screamed curses, before getting dragged away by male vampires.

Then after a few moments later that slowy crept by there was silence...The slave girl was dead.

Sarine picked up the remains of the fleshy body."What a waste."She remarked before dropping it back down."Nathanial!"She shouted. Just then a male vampire stumbled into the room, drunk, his clothes were ripped to shreds and stained with vomit, he looked at Sarine, a drunken grin left his mouth when he saw the carcase.

"Huh? Wut happned to her?"He spluttered, pointing his dirty claw clumsily to the bloodied body.

"Nothing, take her away!"She retorted, then put her gauntlet back on.

"Uh huh."He replied, 'eying' up the body."Cum on baby, lets av sum fun."He said before picking it up, probably being too drunk to realise that it was dead.

"Ideot!"She muttered, and slowly turned her head to face Alucier."Girl, didn't you like my fine display? Or were you too busy talking to the door?"

Alucier simply ignored her, but then sighed, "I was having a better conversation with the door, than would have with you."

"Oh really..."Sarine replied, picking the loose bits of flesh out of her fangs."And what was the conversation about, how to die?"

"No it was actually about a Vampire who looked like crap, which quite resembled you infact."

Sarine growled low, and started to slowly pull her gauntlet back off, which was quite intimidating to Alucier."Why do you disrespect me?, Do you even know what i can do to you?, Infact you shouldn't even be talking to me! I am of a higher blood than you pathetic human, now answer my question!"

"But i don't, you disrespect me, in every way possible, the way you look at me, those eyes, they need to be burned, as do you!."

"If you don't watch I will personaly cut out your heart, and anyway i have the right to disrespect you."

"But you won't kill me will you? Raziel doesn't want that does he?."

"Maybe you're right, but when he is finished with you and he will be soon, you are mine."She warned, and stood upright her golden eyes turned blood red with anger.

"And who says you have the right to disrespect me?"Alucier asked, partly shocked at her own actions, but a force lay unbidden inside of her that she could not control.

"I do, now stop asking me questions girl, I am trying not to kill you right now."

"Well, I don't exactly care what happens to me now."Alucier mummbled looking down onto the blood stained floor.

Just then a voice interrupted them both"You should listen to her, human"Alucier quickly shot her head to the side, so did Sarine and there was a vampire standing up against a wall, he wore a hooded cloak which hid his face, Sarine grinned at him.

"Remember your manners Alucier."She muttered pushing the unwary Alucier down onto the hard stone floor.

"Where is my brother?"The vampire asked as a young slave girl handed him a glass of blood, he quickly took it then pushed the girl away with his claws.

"He is in his chambers, my Lord."Sarine answered, a grin was etched on her face.

"You do know there is no need to call me Lord, my brother may like it, but i don't."

"Of course, Turel."He pulled his hood down."My Lord Raziel says that you have conquered yet another city."

Alucier twisted her face at him, he looked nothing like his brother, were they blood related?

"Yes, it was quite an easy win, my soldiers are well trained, many scoured the city looking for serefan, we caught about five, they have been very well looked after." He smirked. "And how is my brother these fine nights?" He moved his head to the side and looked out of the window up at the nights sky.

"Well, he has also conquered a city, and brought back some slaves."Sarine replied, quite proud of herself and the clan.

"Let me guess female?"

"Yes, unfourtunately."

"Unfortunately?"

"The girl down there, Alucier, she is a very disobediant whore."Alucier glared at Sarine then fixed her stares on Turel.

"Hmm, i figured when i walked in and happened to have heard your conversation with her, she looks quite strong though, not too skinny and not too fat, a perfect slave and child bearer."

"Yes, but she is a virgin."

"Ahh, so she is a virgin, but i can't help think, she does look familiure..."He tilted his head and looked at Alucier, she was still lying on the floor, quivering and hoping that Sarine wouldn't kill her.

"I know, she is..."Alucier quickly looked up wanting to know what was happening but Sarine discarded her and whispered in Turel's ear, shortly after his golden eyes widened, Alucier stared at them, wondering what is going on and why do they need her still when they could have killed her long ago?

"So it is true then?"He asked, staring down at Alucier, making her feel uncomfortable and ignorant.

"Maybe, but her Mot-"Sarine could not finish her sentance as Raziel stepped in the room, wearing his usual arrogant smirk like his attire.

"Brother!"He called and greeted Turel with a firm hug.

"Ahh Raziel, brother, how are these fine nights?"

"Well, i always have a woman beside me to keep me warm!"He laughed, and so did Turel, _'must follow in the family traits', _Alucier thought bitterly.

"So, where are the others?"Turel asked rubbing his claws together.

"They have not arrived yet, i am expecting them soon."Replied Raziel, who then quickly looked at Alucier and then back up at his brother and Sarine."I see you are getting 'aquainted' with Sarine then."He joked but Sarine's pale skin turned slightly pinkish.

"Just a friendly aquaintence Raziel, you know me, i never mistreat a women, unless they are human!"They both laughed including Sarine.

"So how has Alucier been Sarine?"Raziel finally asked, Alucier would have rather been ignored.

"Hmm, the usual whore."Sarine muttered, then smiled at Raziel."So, is all of your brothers coming tonight?"

"Yes hopefully, there is a war brewing in the south of Nosgoth, the humans will not leave the Zephonim alone, the last account i heard was that one vampire was caught feeding off of a young girl, he was then skeward on her father's sword and then burned infront of another Zephonim?"

"What happened to the Zephonim watching?"Sarine asked.

"He was set free, tortured and beaten, he then went off and told Zephon."

"Well, we better make way into the room then shouldn't we?"She then said without wanting to hear the rest of the account.

All three vampires walked towards the door but with a quick glance, Raziel looked at Aluciel, insinuating that she followed them, so she slowly stood up and nervesly brushed the dirt off of her dress, before following them through the door named, Vampire lords only...

* * *

This chapter took me ages to do, some of it i didn't really pay much attention as i had to do some gcse coursework already even though i'm still in yr 9...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain

Note: I must admit my last chapter wasn't my best one but i have changed my pen name to Evil.Cookie.Of.Doom lol, as my last pen name Raz.or.blade.LOK...Anyway this is the tenth chapter of my story...

p.s please read and review

* * *

The room barely contained enough light to be able see into, never the less the vampires continued to enter as did Alucier who trailed behind them, cold, hungry and tired. She stopped at the open door.

"This room is old the last time a used it was a decade ago and now here I am again."Raziel spoke looking down at his feet.

"Yes Raziel, I remember well."Turel added trailing his voice away into the darkness and into his thoughts.

"My lords, shall I call upon a slave?"Sarine asked brushing dirt away from her clothing, Turel turned to face her.

"Why when we have a slave girl with us? Use he-"

"Turel?"Raziel interrupted.

"What?"He replied.

"You forget, I rule around here."

"Hmph, where have I heard that before?"Turel muttered bitterly.

"Now now Turel, don't anger your older brother..."Emitted yet another strange voice that came from behind Alucier, she did not stirr from the position that she was standing in afraid that she would anger the strange voice.

"Ahh Zephon, finally decided to use your voice than to quiver like you always do being a useless runt that you are."Raziel remarked looking back at then tall shaded figure.

"Hello Raziel I'm fine thanks."Zephon looked down at Alucier who was standing just in front of him, he smiled at her and lifted his claw up to the back of her neck and up to her hair. She felt him twirl a lock of it around his sharp talon, then she winced in pain as he 'slightly' tugged at it, he then smiled at her discomfort."So brother, who is this girl?"

"Her name is to no use to you."

"Then what about her body?"

"Her body is mine."

"Then why can't we share her?"Zephon slowly brought his head down beside Aluciers neck, she felt his warm breath as he brought his mouth down to her smooth, pale skin, he kissed it and then watched Raziel, to see what his reactions would be."She tastes fresh."

"Zephon!"

"What brother?"

"Leave her now, she is mine!"

"Why? She is only a human or maybe..."

"Maybe what Zephon! If you do not watch that tongue of yours i will personally cut it out."

"Nothing brother..."Zephon stood up straight, he wore a smug grin having irritated his older brother."Now tell me, why do you call upon me and our brothers, Raziel? Am I wasting my time?"

"No Zephon, I don't plan to waste time."Raziel walked over to Alucier and tightly took hold of her hand."You will learn this cause later."

"Of course, dear brother..."Zephon looked around the old room, he then took off his armour and looked back at Raziel."So how has your clan been, still faring out?"

"Yes, but what about yours? Had anymore trouble from the humans?"

"Yes, I have lost ten vampires to the human wretches."He spat focusing on Alucier.

"Well I could help, that is if you want me to."

"No Raziel, my clan will think less of me."

"Yes Zephon, Raziel is right."Said Turel who sat down at the table situated in the center of the room.

"Oh Turel, I almost forgot you were there."

"Zephon do not start with me, I have already gained an earache so I do not need another."He coughed." And if you don't let Raziel help, your clan will fall..."

There was a slight moment of silence, Sarine decided to break the tension.

"So, my lords, how about a glass of fresh blood."

"Aye, the woman speaks well."Turel said.

"Yes, but I'd rather slice my teeth into one of your humans."Zephon muttered, still looking at Alucier.

"Sarine, bring a slave, I want to personally cut her throat."Raziel ordered, Zephon pulled out a dagger.

"Let me Raziel."He asked.

"If you must, Sarine tell the girl that she is needed."Sarine nodded her head.

"Yes my lord."She then walked out of the room.

"So where is Dumah, Rahab and Melchiah then?"Zephon asked.

"They will be here shortly."Raziel answered as simply as he could but noticing that Zephon was staring down at 'his' slave.

"She doesn't speak much does she? That slave girl of yours."Alucier looked up at Zephon but remained silent."Well then at least have the decency to say something to your superior."

"Well what is there to say."She sighed holding on to Raziel's hand as he protectively took her away from Zephon towards the newly lit fire."And anyways it is not my place to speak."

"Raziel you do train your slaves well."Zephon remarked following them with silent steps towards the old fireplace, Alucier watched him uncertain of what he was really like on the inside.

"She has not been here for very long."

"And are you quite fond of her?"Zephon asked.

"Ahh but you misunderstand, this girl is quite special."

"To you?"He pressed on.

Raziel sighed and shook his head."Why is it that out of all of my brothers you had to be the one to ask imputent questions?"

Zephon laughed."Why is it you had to be first born?" He managed to ask before the door creaked open where Sarine was standing but with three more strange men with strange symbols imprinted on their clothes. She also had a slave girl by her side who was shivering and most likely knowing what was going to happen to her.

Raziel disregarded Zephon's question and greeted all of his brothers leading them into the room...

By now all six brothers were sitting at the table, talking about war, drink and women. Alucier was made to sit next to Raziel where she caught several glances off his brothers but she ignored them and watched time go pass secluding herself away in her mind where she thought about her past not wanting to think about the future, but yet she still hadn't thought about the origins of these vampires, where did they come from? Sarine sat at the other side of the table sometimes glancing at Alucier, to her Alucier was just another human slut wanting to stay alive by sleeping with her lord Raziel, but to him she was more than just another human...

Alucier felt a twinge in her stomach and she thought it was hunger so she ignored it and looked straight at Sarine, who was also staring at Alucier.

"Do you mind?"Sarine muttered drinking the fresh blood that came from the slave girl who was earlier slaughtered by Zephons blade.

"What?"Alucier asked realising that it was not hunger causing the pain in her stomach.

"I said, do you mind?"

"N-no."She quivered.

"Hmph, you don't know how to use manners never mind, I shall force them into with my blade."

"Y-your b-blade?"

"Yes my blade, I guess insolence runs through your blood, just like your mother..."

"M-y mother?"Alucier looked up."W-what do you mean my mother?"

"Oh nothing."Sarine replied picking the loose flesh out of her fangs.

"T-tell m-me now!"Alucier could feel her stomach twist and burn with every word she spoke.

"Don't you dare order me around human, you have no right, maybe Raziel likes you but i do not."Sarine shouted, the noise painfully stung Aluciers ears.

"S-stop shouting, p-please."She gripped her gut tightly, most pain she usualy felt was emotional but this was unexplained for. Was this a sign?

"Why should I stop?"

"J-just please do it."A deathly force lay unbidden inside of her that she could not control.

"Sarine!"Raziel finally broke out, Alucier could see the anger glow in his eyes, his brothers watched closely, whispering in each others ears, delightfully taking in each word that was passed on.

"What my lord?!"She snapped but quickly realised her mistake and placed a claw over her mouth."I-I'm sorry my lord."

"Get out!"He growled and pointed towards the door, Sarine quickly left the room feeling immense anger and sadness but wanting revenge...Alucier sat in her chair holding on to her stomach trying to cease her pain.

"Brothers, I am sorry for this unnecessary scene."He appologised.

"It is okay Raziel, there is no need for appologies."Dumah said.

"No you are right Dumah, there isn't..."He walked over to the fireplace and cleared his throat just as his brothers started to talk."I think it is time that I reveal the truth."...

* * *

Wow this chapter only took me less than a week to do anyway i hope you like it! please review, oh yeah i want to give Alucier some sort of power so could i have sugestions please? cause i don't want to make it too corny XD


End file.
